Lost and damned
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Severus Sneep zit aan het begin van zijn carrière als leraar, hij doet het erg goed. Maar wat als hij twee leerlingen in zijn klas krijgt die de helle boel op zijn kop zetten? En Severus een wel erg speciale band met leerlingen blijkt te hebben?
1. Chapter 1

Lost and damned

Hoofdstuk: eerste les.

Severus Sneep stond in een eenvoudige badkamer die bij zijn kamer op Zweinstein hoorde. Hij bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel over tien minuten zou zijn allereerste les die hij als leraar zou geven beginnen. Het was dan ook nog eens precies de les waar zijn zusje Melian, die hij in al geen vijf jaar meer had gezien, in zat. Severus keek nog even snel in de spiegel, hij was nu 22 jaar oud en hij mistte Lily nog steeds. Rustig liep hij de badkamer uit, de simpele kamer door en uiteindelijk langs de gang in de kerkers naar zijn lokaal. Daar stonden al een paar leerlingen voor de deur. Zijn blik viel meteen op Melian, zijn zusje was knapper en een echte vrouw geworden. Hij glimlachte even en was er blij mee dat ze er goed uit zag. Daarna viel zijn oog op het meisje dat naast haar stond. Haar gezicht was rood en gezwollen net zoals haar ogen, het was wel duidelijk dat ze veel gehuild had. Severus vroeg zich af of hij moest vragen wat er aan de hand was. Hij dacht maar dat hij dat beter niet zou doen, hij wou niet als een zwakke softe leraar overkomen maar juist als iemand die veel respect afdwong van zijn leerlingen. Hij bekeek het meisje nog even goed , ze had vuurrode lippen zwart haar en grijze ogen. Ze was slank en redelijk lang, hij gokte dat ze een kop kleiner als hem was.

"Naar binnen!" zei hij kil en krachtig.

Een paar leerlingen keken hem opstandig aan, anderen gingen snel naar binnen en waren muisstil toen ze plaats namen aan een van de tafels.

Melian glimlachte vrolijk naar haar broer, ze was echt blij om hem nog eens weer te zien. Ze besloot om na de les met hem te gaan praten.

"Zo als jullie weten ben ik professor Severus Sneep, ik wens hierom ook aangesproken te worden, met professor of meneer. Verder wil ik dat iedereen zwijgt behalve als er die persoon wat gevraagd wordt door mij, ik wil ook dat de opdrachten die ik geef goed en zonder geklooi uitgevoerd worden. Ben ik duidelijk?" vroeg Severus aan de klas.

"Ja meneer!"antwoordden de leerlingen in koor.

Severus liep naar het meisje die gehuild had toe, ze zat naast Melian.

"Hoe heet je ?"vroeg hij aan haar.

"Christina Zwarts" zei ze schor.

Severus trok zijn wenkbrauwen op, nu hij haar beter bekeek herkende hij haar. Door dat haar gezicht van het huilen zo vervormd was van het huilen en omdat hij haar al vijf jaar niet had gezien, had hij haar niet herkend. Al snel drong het tot hem door waarom ze zo had gehuild. Haar broer Sirius was natuurlijk twee maanden geleden gearresteerd voor de moord op Lily en James Potter.

Severus was aan de ene kant verbaasd dat zij en Melian nog altijd vriendinnen waren, maar ergens was hij er ook blij om. Hij wist hoeveel lol die twee altijd samen hadden.

"Ik wil u graag na de les spreken Juffrouw Zwarts" zei hij rustig tegen haar.

Christina knikte gedwee.

Severus' les verliep vrijwel rustig. De meeste leerlingen leken bang voor hem te zijn, er zaten er duidelijk ook een paar bij die zich inhielden om hem niet te gaan pesten.

De les duurde maar een half uurtje, omdat Perkamentus wist dat dit de allereerste keer voor Severus was dat hij les gaf. Zoals Severus gevraagd had bleef Christina zitten. Melian was dat eigenlijk ook van plan, maar omdat Christina moest blijven had ze maar besloten om buiten het lokaal op hem te wachten.

Alle leerlingen waren het lokaal uit behalve Christina. Severus pakte een krukje en ging aan de andere kant van de tafel tegenover haar zitten.

"Waarom heeft u z'n verdriet?" vroeg Severus, die deed alsof hij geen idee had.

"Omdat ik men broer zo erg mis... hij was er altijd voor me om me te beschermen, hij was de enige van de familie die aardig voor me was. Wie beschermd me nu hij weg is? Naar wie kan ik nu voor steun?"snikte Christina.

Severus keek even ongemakkelijk naar de tranen. Onhandig klopte hij op haar schouder. Bij geen andere leerling zou hij dit gedaan hebben, maar hij kende Christina al langer dan vandaag, aangezien ze al van kleins af aan de beste vriendin van Melian was. Min of meer deed hij dit voor Melian, maar ook deels omdat hij met Christina meevoelde. Ze had net als hij een rot familie, met maar één familielid die er voor hen was.

Voor hem was dat altijd al Melian geweest. Severus had ook om die reden op zijn zeventiende moeite gehad met zijn vertrek, maar thuis blijven en klappen krijgen van zijn vader was ook geen optie.

"Mag ik je Christina noemen?"vroeg Severus.

Christina knikte.

"Ik zal eerlijk zijn, ik haatte je broer vreselijk voor mij maakt het niet uit dat hij nu weg is maar voor jou vind ik het rot. Als je ooit ergens mee zit, en steun zoekt, kan je ook altijd naar mij komen. Ik weet dat dat niet hetzelfde is als je broer, maar ik kan ook begrijpen dat je eens iemand anders dan Melian wil om mee te praten. "

Christina keek verbaasd, waarom was hij zo aardig voor haar? Vroeg ze zich af. Tegen de rest van de klas was het maar niets hoe hij deed.

"Dank u professor" zei ze, ze was hem oprecht dankbaar hiervoor. Ze keek naar de grond en besefte toen plots dat ze Severus al zo vaak had gezien tot aan zijn zeventiende. Misschien wilde hij haar daarom helpen, of omdat ze de beste vriendin van Melian was.

Severus keek kil maar dat was niet naar haar gericht. Christina vond die blik toch wel angstaanjagend maar door de toon waarop hij tegen haar sprak voelde ze zich toch weer op haar gemak.

"Dan houd ik je niet langer op Christina, je mag gaan . En onthoud dat je altijd bij me terecht kan, al is het midden in de nacht of vreselijk vroeg in de ochtend." zei hij nog even.

Christina glimlachte nog even zwakjes naar hem en knikte nog eens dankbaar. Vervolgens verliet ze het lokaal.

Melian zag Christina naar buitenkomen, meteen liep ze het lokaal in en sloot de deur achter zich. Ze vloog Severus vrijwel meteen om de hals. Wat had ze haar broer toch gemist.

Severus keek verbaasd maar had al snel door wie hem opeens aanviel. Glimlachend sloot hij zijn armen rond haar "Heej Melian" zei hij droogjes tegen haar. "Sev! Ik heb je gemist!"hoorde hij haar zeggen. Severus knuffelde haar stevig, hij had zijn kleine zusje ook erg gemist.

Opeens begon Melian uit het niets te huilen. Bezorgt keek Severus haar aan en leidde hij haar naar de stoel aan zijn bureau.

"Wat is er?" Vroeg hij bezorgd aan haar.

"Sinds jij weg bent…ben ik thuis het slachtoffer van papa."Huilde ze.

Severus voelde een onmiskenbaar schuldgevoel in zich opborrelen. Toen hij vertrok had hij nooit verwacht dat Melian de gene werd die de klappen zou krijgen, anders was hij wel gebleven.

"Ik wil nooit meer naar huis Sev!" Snikte ze tegen hem aan.

Troostend aaide Severus, Melian over haar rug en dacht hij even na.

"Dat hoeft ook niet Mel, sinds kort heb ik een eigen huis, als je wilt kan je daar komen wonen."

Meteen knikte Melian als teken dat ze dat graag wilde.

Ze knuffelde haar broer stevig die haar terug knuffelde.

"Mel, ik moet nu echt men werk na kijken, ik kan niet op men eerste dag al achter raken."Zei hij rustig tegen haar.

Melian knikte meteen vol begrip. "Is goed Sev, ik ga naar Christina, ze heeft het moeilijk sinds het Sirius gedoe."Zei ze rustig, ze gaf haar broer een kus op de wang.

Vervolgens zag Severus hoe Melian zijn kantoor uit liep en weg ging.

Christina zat voor de haard in de leerlingenkamer. Ze speelde met een parel die aan een zilveren ketting om haar hals hing. Die ketting had Sirius haar voor haar verjaardag geven. Tranen sprongen in haar ogen zodra ze aan hem dacht.

Iemand legde onverwacht een hand op de schouder van Christina.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2: Brand

Geschrokken trok ze haar schouder weg, ze draaiden zich om en zag dat het Melian was. Haar blik ontspande weer. "Heey."Zei ze rustig.

"Heey Chris." Glimlachte Melian, ze knuffelde haar even troostend.

"Je broer is aardig."Zei Christina rustig.

Melian knikte met een brede grijns.

"Ik mag bij hem komen wonen!"zei ze vrolijk.

"Ik ben blij voor je."Christina meende het oprecht en gaf haar een knuffel.

"Misschien moeten we maar gaan slapen."Zei Christina loom.

Melian knikte naar Christina samen liepen ze de trap op.

Severus woelde in bed, hij kon de slaap maar niet vatten. Na nog een kwartier te hebben liggen draaien besloot Severus maar een wandeling te gaan maken. Hij keek even op de klok 01: 00 uur was het alweer. Severus trok ze gewaad aan en liep rustig naar een plekje bij het meer waar hij altijd zat als hij zich ellendig voelde. Je had er prachtig uitzicht op de maan en de sterren. Tot zijn schrik zat er een smalle kleine gedaante.

"Juffrouw Zwarts, u hoort in bed te liggen."Zei hij zachtjes, maar niet al te streng.

"Sorry Professor. Ik weet het."Zei ze, haar stem klonk zacht en schor, en trillerig alsof ze aan het huilen was. Severus kon het niet zien, door dat ze haar gezicht naar de grond had gericht.

"Huilt u?"Vroeg hij zachtjes.

Christina schrok van die vraag, zo erg dat ze haar blik niet langer verborg en hem aan keek. Meteen had ze spijt, nu zag hij de tranen over haar wangen glijden.

Severus ging rustig naast haar zitten, niet goed wetend wat hij moest doen klopte hij maar droog op haar schouders. Opeens liet Christina haar hoofd snikkend tegen zijn schouder aanvallen. Ze wist niet waarom maar het voelde veilig zo bij Severus, hoe een klootzak andere hem ook vonden.

Severus zat nu in een erg moeilijke positie, hij wenste vurig dat Melian hier was hij wist totaal niet wat hij moest doen.

Severus klopte Christina maar onhandig op haar rug, na ongeveer tien minuten zei ze:

"Ik ga maar eens slapen."

Severus knikte. "Dat lijkt me een goed idee juffrouw Zwarts, dit keer zie ik het door de vingers dat u uit u bed bent, maar de volgende keer dat ik u buiten de leerlingenkamer betrap heeft u strafwerk en punten aftrek."zei Severus streng.

Christina knikte gedwee, iets in Severus maakte haar toch wel bang, maar ook voelde ze zich veilig in zijn bij zijnde.

Severus keek Christina nog even na, hij voelde zich vreemd en dacht terug aan vroeger. Ongeveer een kwartier lang bleef hij nog buiten om vervolgens terug naar bed te gaan.

"Kom iedereen naar buiten!"Gilde Mathilde. "Klop aan op iedere slaapzaal! Roep dat ze naar buiten moeten en haal een leraar!"riep ze half in paniek.

De rook was dicht, de meisjes hoesten, het vuur laaiden hoog op. Verscheidende meisjes hadden geprobeerd met magie de vlammen te doffen, maar om de een of andere rede lukte dat niet en werd het enkel maar erger.

Melian rende de trap op naar de jongens slaapzalen en klopte daar keihard op de deuren. "BRAND! ER IS BRAND!"gilde ze. Verscheidende jongens kwamen naar buiten de vlammen waren erger en erger geworden en het gehoest was vanaf hier te horen. De jongens rende meteen de slaapzalen uit op naar buiten.

Christina sliep eindelijk, nadat ze een slaapdrankje en een slaappil in had genomen. Half werd Christina wakker van wat opschudding op de slaap zal, nog slaperig van de pil en het drankje draaiden ze zich op haar buik. Ze trok een kussen op haar hoofd, het drankje deed zijn werk en Christina die hellemaal verstopt lag onder de dekens viel weer inslaap.

Melian rende naar de kerkers. Daar klopte ze keihard in paniek op de deur van Severus.

Melian bleef kloppen tot er werd open gedaan.

Verbaast keek Severus zijn zusje aan.

"Melian weet je we-" begon Severus maar Melian onderbrak hem.

"Er is brand! Er is brand in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor! Met magie is het niet te doffen!"riep ze in paniek.

Severus stak zijn toverstok in de lucht en mompelde een spreuk die alleen de leraren kende.

Een luid gezoem ging af, dit was het teken dat de leerlingen van Zweinstein naar buiten moesten naar de verzamel plaats.

Als het vuur niet te doffen was met magie, zou het slechts een kwestie van tijd zijn voor heel Zweinstein af branden.

Samen met Melian rende Severus naar de verzamel plek waar alle Griffoendorners waren.

Melian verdween in de mensen massa en Severus rende zowat naar Minerva Anderling toe.

"Het vuur is niet te doffe Severus, mensen van het ministerie zijn onderweg."zei Minerva teneer geslagen.

Een aantal leraren waren bezig te controleren of iedereen er was.

"Christina is er niet!"riep Melian opeens van achter Severus.

Severus keek Melian aan, meteen reageerde hij. "CHRISTINA ZWARTS HIER KOMEN ALSTUBLIEFT!"Riep hij met magie over de leerlingen heen, er kwam geen antwoord.

"O nee, o nee, o nee!"Riep Melian opeens in paniek.

"Melian wat is er aan de hand?"Vroeg Severus. "Waarom denk je dat Christina er niet is?"vervolgde hij.

"Ze heeft slaap pillen en een drankje gebruikt, ze slaapt slecht…"verklaarde Melian.

Severus trok wit weg, als ze dat in combinatie gebruikte was er inderdaad heel wat voor nodig om haar wakker te krijgen. "Melian, ga naar Minerva nu, ik haal Christina eruit."Hij deed zijn overgewaad uit, omdat dat te gevaarlijk was met de vlammen en stond nu in een zwarte broek, met een wit overhemd.

Melian wilde nog wat zeggen maar Severus was al weg.

Ze besloot maar naar Minerva te gaan en te vertellen wat Severus ging doen.

Severus rende de trappen op, zijn hart ging te keer, hij wilde sneller maar het ging niet, iedere seconde was van belang iedere seconde die hij minder had was minder kans om Christina te redde. Severus vervloekte zichzelf dat hij niet sneller kon, de steken in zijn zij negeerde hij, hij kon niet stoppen dat zou Christina het leven kunnen kosten. Op de 6e verdieping aangekomen zag hij dat de brand al uitgebreid was, de trap naar de 7e verdieping waar hij moest staan stond in brand. "Portus tempos!"riep hij keihard en er verscheen een soort poort in de vlammen hij rende er doorheen, toen hij boven was sloot de poort zich, een brok verscheen in zijn maag, iets in hem zei dat hij die spreuk op terug weg niet zo simpel zou kunnen gebruiken, maar daar moest hij zich later zorgen om maken, zijn eerste prioriteit was het redde van Christina. Het vuur kenterde luid, Severus sloeg snel een arm voor zijn ogen toen een balk instorten en er een hoop vonken vanaf vlogen, nog net kon hij een groot stuk brandend hout ontwijken. Severus wist dat de tijd nu écht drong, de helle zevende verdieping stond in brand zo goed als niets kon Severus zien, hij deed snel een bubbel bel bezwering, het was dan oorspronkelijk wel voor onderwater bedoelt maar boven land kon het ook. Voorzichtig maar haastig baande hij zich een weg door het vuur.

Severus zag dat alle schilderijen uit hun lijsten waren gevlucht naar de andere schilderijen, het schilderij van de dikke dame stond volledig in brand. Hij was dicht. Severus kreunde gefrustreerd, hoe moest hij nu binnenkomen?

Melian liep naar professor Anderling toe, ze voelde zich vreemd, alsof ze Christina in de steek liet. Ze wilde wat doen. "Professor Anderling, Professor Sneep is naar binnen gegaan, Christina was nog binnen…"Zei ze in trance, ze zag eerst een gedaante met een sjofel gewaad en littekens. "Christina Zwarts bedoel je?"Vroeg Remus toen snel. Melian merkte hem nu pas op, ze voelde zich vreemd toen ze Remus aankeek en knikte. "Hoe lang zijn ze al binnen?"Vroeg Anderling toen.

"Severus al iets van 7 minuten."zei ze, de tranen stonden haar nader, ze stond doodsangsten uit. Melian nam een beslissing. "ik moet naar binnen ik moet helpen!"Melian rende richting de deur en Remus reageerde meteen hij pakte haar stevig vast.

"Je kan niets doen, Severus is een bedreven tovenaar en de schouwers arriveren ieder moment, je kan niets doen, blijf hier, je brengt ze waarschijnlijk enkel maar meer in gevaar en je zelf ook!"zei Remus streng.

Melian keek hem aan, de tranen stroomde over haar wangen, snikkend liet ze zich tegen Remus aanvallen die troostend haar rug aaiden. "Ik ben Remus Lupos."zei Remus toen maar.

"Ik ben Melian Sneep…" stelde Melian zichzelf voor, ze keek in trance naar de plaats waar de toren van Griffoendor stond te roken.

Severus besloot dat er maar 1 manier op zat, keihard en snel trapte hij tegen het schilderij, om er voor te zorgen dat hij niet zelf in de fik vloog moest het echt snel. Dankzij het vuur was het houd veel brozer geworden en kon hij het makkelijk opentrappen. Heel voorzichtig stapte hij door het brandende schilderij naar binnen.

Tot zijn ongenoegen besefte Severus dat hij de weg hier niet wist. Severus schrok zich rot toen hij rond keek, bijna de helle leerlingen kamer op kleine stukjes na was een en al vlammen zee, Severus was blij met de bubbel bel bezwering anders was hij zeker bezweken. Snel deed Severus nog een spreuk over zich heen, om hem te beschermen tegen de hitte van het vuur, het vuur was hier zo heet dat je zelfs daaraan al kon bezweken. Nu brak het zweet Severus écht uit, niet alleen door de hitte, maar hoe veder hij kwam hoe onwaarschijnlijker het was dat Christina nog leefde. Severus keek naar boven toen hij een luid gerommel hoorde, er storten weer balken in. Toen er nog een harder geluid klonk sprong hij snel opzij, de kristalliet kroonluchter viel naar bende door de tafel heen, honderden glas splinters vlogen in het rond, beschermend deed Severus zijn armen voor zijn borstkast en draaide hij snel de rug ernaar toe, hij voelde hoe de glas splinters in zijn armen en rug kwamen, hij negeerde de snijdende pijn, hij moest veder, om er zeker van te zijn dat Christina niet meer te redde was, anders zou hij zich eeuwen afvragen of hij Christina misschien wel had kunnen redden, het moest gewoon ze mocht niet sterven.

Christina werd bezweet wakker, ze was wakker geworden van de hitte, ze schrok zich lam, om haar heen, een en al vlammen zee. Ik ga eraan, ik zal branden! Dacht Christina vol paniek. Ze stond op uit het bed, op een klein stukje waar geen vuur was, angstvallig probeerde ze de vlammen te ontwijken, haar hart ging te keer, een gevoel van doodsangst borrelde in haar op, ze kreeg bijna geen lucht, ze hoesten, ze zag niets door de dikke rook wanhopig probeerde ze een weg te banen door het vuur. "KRRRRR"klonk er luid, een balk achter haar storten naar bende, nog net kon Christina weg springen, waardoor ze haar hand branden. "Au!"De tranen stroomde over haar wangen, ze ging sterven, dat wist ze zeker, maar ze wilde nog niet steven ze wilde leven, overal om zich heen hoorde ze luid geknetter, de warmte maakte haar duizelig. Wanhopig zocht ze naar haar toverstok maar ze vond hem niet.

"Uche uche uche!"klonk er opeens luid vanuit een toren. Severus bleef een paar seconde stil staan. "Christina?"riep hij toen maar.

"HELP!"riep ze terug. "Professor help me alstublieft."riep ze weer.

"Christina blijf praten dan volg ik je stem!"Severus hart sprong over van blijdschap toen hij haar stom hoorde, ze leefde nog, hij kon haar nog redden.

Een straaltje hoop ging door Christina heen bij het horen van Severus stem, haar hart sprong over van blijdschap nu had ze toch een kans, het praten koste haar veel moeite het branden om te ademen e te praten, de hete lucht branden aan haar ogen die ze nog met moeite open kon houden. "Ga naar links professor de trap naar links!"riep Christina. "Dan de 4e kamer!"riep ze schor.

Severus volgde de instructies op, hij ging de linker trap op, en liep naar de 4e kamer maar daar was geen Christina, hij besefte dat aan zijn rechterhand nog een rij kamers zat. Snel rende hij daar heen, het gehoest van Christina werd luider, hij probeerde de deur open te breken. "De deur zit vast!"schreeuwde hij.

Christina voelde alle hoop wegglippen. "Red u zelf voor mij is het te laat!"schreeuwde ze.

"Nee! Het is nooit te laat!"Riep Severus koppig.

"Accio bijl!"riep hij en hij zwaaiden met zijn toverstok. Met een luid gezoef kwam de bijl aan. Severus ving hem behendig op uit de lucht en stak zijn toverstok in zijn mouw. Hij had de deur er niet met magie uitgeblazen omdat hij waarschijnlijk het vuur erger maakte door de wind die dat zou opleveren, het huid ging aan splinters toen de bijl met een luide bonk erin ging, Severus hakte een gat in de deur zo groot dat hij er door heen kon.

"AARGH help!"gilde Christina het vuur werd erger en erger, ze voelde de warmte erger en erger worden ze voelde dat ze het niet lang meer vol hield.

Severus begon sneller en sneller te haken, de tijd drong nu echt, hij schopte het laatste stuk van de deur open en rende naar binnen, door de spreuken die hij over zichzelf had gedaan zag hij nog wel iets. Hij zag Christina midden in het vuur staan, met magie kreeg hij het vuur enig sinds aan de kant met veel moeite. Christina begon wankelend richting Severus te gaan en Severus richting haar, toen hij bij was voelde hij hoe Christina tegen hem aan viel, ze hoesten zich rot, niet lang daarna was ze buiten bewust zijnde. Severus had geen tijd te kijken of ze nog leefde of haar te helpen met spreuken, nee ze moesten hier zo snel mogelijk weg.

Zonder enige moeite tilde Severus, Christina op, ze was super licht, met veel pijn en moeite kwam hij weer de slaapzaal uit, maar terug aangekomen in de leerlingen kamer begon de moed hem ook in de schoenen e zakken, er zat een heel gat in de vloer, hij keek of hij eromheen kon, maar dat ging niet, achter hem storten de toren nog meer in. Met magie liet hij een balk over het 'ravijn' voorzichtig echt voorzichtig liep hij er over heen. Severus keek bezorgt naar Christina en ging veder, toen hij de leerlingenkamer uit was was het een en al vlammen zee, Severus wist het echt niet meer.

Opeens hoorde hij stemmen.

"Volgens het plaatsvervangend school hoofd zijn er nog twee mensen!"zei een zware stem.

"Dan moeten we goed zoeken!"piepte een ander.

"Hier hier zijn we!"riep Severus snel, hij wist dat het schouwers waren, met veel pijn en moeite wist Severus met behulp van de schouwers een weg te banen, de trap was hellemaal weg gebrand ene hol gevoel kwam in Severus maag, ze moesten springen of verbanden, maar al snel zag Severus dat een schouwer al wat anders had bedacht met de ingestoten balken vormde hij een trap.

De schouwer met de zwarte stem wilde Christina van Severus overnemen, maar Severus weigerde, hij wilde haar zelf dragen, met ze alle rende ze de trappen af, naar bende zo snel mogelijk naar buiten daar liet Severus de spreuken van zichzelf verdwijnen, hij richten zich op Christina, ze ademde niet meer, maar haar hart slag was nog licht. "Haal hulp! ze ademt niet!" de schouwers rende weg. Dit gaat te lang duren besefte Severus een mens kon maar drie minuten zonder zuurstof dan stierven de organen af en wie weet waren dit er al meer dan drie. Severus kneep Christina's neus dicht en plaatsen zijn mond op de haren hij begon haar beademing te geven. "Kom op adem!"riep hij. Hij ging ermee door, hij weigerde te stoppen, al radde de schouwer die was gebleven aan te stoppen, omdat het al te laat zou zijn, Severus vroeg zich af waar de hulp, waarom hij had gevraagd bleef, hij ging door en door met het beademen, en na een paar minuten die eeuwig leken te duren ging ze weer ademen. Opgelucht keek Severus naar haar, hij aaiden door haar haren, en zag dat ze onder de brand wonden zat van de weggevlogen vonken.

"Chris je gaat het redde."Zei hij, hij voelde de pijn van al het glas dat in hem zat niet eens meer. Tot dat zijn zusje hem half hysterisch omhelsden. "Severus!"riep ze, "is ze? "vroeg Melian vol moeite. "Ze leeft nog Mel, Mel laat me alsjeblieft los je doet me echt pijn."zei hij smekend. "En word niet hysterisch om hoe ik eruit zie, ik ben niet in levensgevaar."zei hij toen streng. Severus zat onder het roet, ook hij zat onder de wonden van de vonken.

Madame pleister kwam eraan, ze nam de zorg van Christina over, maar Severus en Melian bleven er beide bij, bang dat ze het niet zou redde, ook was Remus er inmiddels bij gekomen, Severus keurde hem geen blik waardig en tilde Christina op, naar de tent waar de gewonden werden verzorgt. Daar legde hij Christina neer op een bed, terwijl de schouwers bezig waren het vuur te doffen. Severus wist niet hoe de brand ontstaan was, maar wat hij wel wist was dat het een en al duistere magie was, hij zou zijn vermoedens straks meteen aan Perkamentus melde, en het tot de bodem uitzoeken.

Maar zijn eerste zorg was nu Christina, waarom hij zo bezorgt was, maar hij wist wel dat hij dat was. Hij drukte Melian dicht tegen zich aan, die luid snikte, doodsbang dat Christina zou sterven.


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3: Dromen

Het was nog steeds nacht. Severus was even uit het bed opgestaan en keek naar Christina. Ze was knap vond Severus. Hij maakte zich zorgen, bang dat ze het niet zou halen.

Severus keek even naar Melian en Remus, de woeden borrelde in hem op. Ze lagen tegen elkaar aan te slapen. Severus vertrouwde de helle situatie tussen die twee niet. Hij keek naar Christina. Rustig dekte hij haar nog eens goed toe. Daarna ging hij weer op het bed naast haar liggen. Wetend dat als madame Plijster het zag, er weer een discussie zou volgen.

Zijn blik bleef op Christina gericht.

"Christina!"Hoorde Christina roepen, het klonk als de stem van haar moeder. Christina schrok ervan, en opende haar ogen. Een wit licht weerhield haar ervan te kunnen zien waar ze was.

"Christina!"hoorde ze weer roepen. Na nog even te knipperen zag Christina weer, maar het was niet haar moeder die geroepen had. Het was Melian.

"Sev! Sev! Ze is wakker!"riep Melian.

Severus sprong meteen op van het bed waar madame Plijster hem had gedwongen te gaan liggen. Severus had eerst geweigerd maar na een half uur discuseren had hij toch maar ingestemd.

Christina keek meteen op toen Severus naar haar toe kwam. Ze herinnerde zich nog enkel dat ze in de brand vast zat en hij met gevaar voor eigen leven naar haar toe was gekomen.

Christina besefte al zonder te vragen waar ze was. "Wat is er gebeurt?"vroeg ze toen toch maar. "Ik bedoel ik weet van de brand, maar nadat ik buiten bewust zijnde raakte!"Voegde ze er snel aan toe.

"Je was even dood…."Besloot Severus te zeggen.

"Maar Severus heeft je terug gehaald!"riep Melian trots uit.

"Dank je, je hebt me voor de tweede keer in één nacht tijd dus gered."Zei Christina die nu lichtjes rood was geworden door dat alles.

Ze vroeg zich af waarom hij zijn eigen leven voor haar op het spel had gezet.

Zou hij dat ook voor een andere leerling gedaan hebben?

Christina probeerde overeind te komen, maar voelde toen hoe zwaar haar lichaam aan voelde, een brandend gevoel kwam in haar longen en keel en ze begon als een gek te hoesten.

Severus duwden haar terug op der rug.

"je longen verkeren nog in slechte staat, blijf zo stil mogelijk liggen, zo lang je je niet inspand zal je je het beste voelen." Zei Remus toen tegen haar.

Christina haar mond zakte open ze had hem nog niet gezien.

"Remus wat doe je hier?"Vroeg ze verbaast maar blij.

"Ik hoorde dat er brand was en je weet toch dat ik je broer beloofd heb op je te letten of ben je dat soms alweer vergeten?"Vroeg Remus toen glimlachend, hij streelde door haar haren. Christina voelde als een zusje voor hem.

Hij keek even naar Melian, hij vond Melian echt een heel mooi en lief meisje. Ze leek aan de ene kant op Severus maar aan de andere kant ook weer niet.

Ze was in ieder geval een stuk knapper vond hij.

"Geen dank trouwens."Zei Severus toen nog snel op haar bedankje.

Christina zag nu pas hoe erg hij onder de wonden en korsten zat, een schuld gevoel borrelde in haar borst op, dit was haar schuld!

Melian opende haar mond om wat te zeggen, maar precies oen kwam madame Pleister binnen.

"Eruit! Eruit! Deze twee patiënten hebben rust nodig!"riep ze vel.

"Hup ksst! Schiet op, weg wezen, kom later maar terug!"riep ze tegen Melian en Remus die duidelijk wilde protesteren, maar toen ze de blik van mamdame Pleister zagen loosde Remus snel Melian mee de ziekenzaal uit.

Op de gang aangekomen keek Remus Melian even aan. "Heb je zin om wat te gaan drinken in Zweinsveld? De lessen vandaag zijn toch uitgevallen en je kan voorlopig toch niet naar Chris en Severus."Zei Remus liefjes en kalm, hij wist dat Melian zich grote zorgen maakte om haar broer en beste vriendin dus vond Remus dat het het beste was als hij Melian zo veel mogelijk aflijden.

Melian was in twee strijd, ze wilde maar al te graag bij haar broer blijven en Christina maar wist dat Remus gelijk zou hebben.

Voorlopig kwam ze er niet meer in, en ze wilde graag Remus beter leren kennen.

"Dat is goed."kwam ze toen maar tot de conclusie.

Remus glimlachte en boot haar een arm aan, samen gingen ze op weg naar Zweinsveld.

Christina keek Severus even aan en glimlachte kort.

"Je kan beter gaan slapen Christina."Zei Severus toen.

Christina schudde haar hoofd.

"Lukt niet ik moet steeds maar aan mijn moeder en broer denken, ik mis ze zo!"zei ze droevig.

Severus keek haar aan, hij wist niet wat er met haar moeder gebeurt was en het leek hem wel heel tactloos dat te vragen dus dacht hij diep na over wat hij kon zeggen.

"Misschien kan ik regelen dat je een keer opbezoek kan bij je broer."zei Severus toen maar.

"Je zou dan wel onder begeleiding moeten…."

"Wilt u me dan alstublieft begeleiden professor?"vroeg Christina vol hoop, ze keek hem super lief aan.

Severus wilde eigenlijk meteen nee zeggen, maar toen keek hij in haar ogen en zag hij de blik, de blik zorgde ervoor dat Severus tot zijn grote ergernis niet kon weigeren. Hij was Severus Sneep! Hij kon alles weigeren altijd wat ie maar wilde, waarom lukte dat nu niet bij haar?

Vroeg Severus zichzelf af.

"Goed goed, ik zal mee gaan, maar wel proberen te slapen dan nu hé?"zei Severus zachtjes.

Christina knikte dankbaar.

"Ik ben u erg dankbaar voor alles."Zei ze gemeend en oprecht. "Welterusten!"

Christina draaiden zich om en viel langzaam in een diepen slaap.

Severus keek nog even naar Christina, hij glimlachte en voelde dat hij zelf ook dood op was, na nog heel even een blik te hebben geworpen op Christina, en zich zorgen te maken over Melian, wat die aan het uitspoken was met Remus, ging Severus terug op zijn bed liggen, ook hij viel in een diepe slaap.

Keer op keer hoorde Christina iemand haar naam roepen, ze wist zeker dat het haar moeder was die riep. Weer schrok Christina wakker, ze draaiden zich om en viel weer inslaap in de hoop dat de droom nu weg was. Maar helaas dat was niet zo.

[i]Het was kerstavond. Christina was met haar moeder op Zweinstein. Ze was pas vijf jaar oud en had er erg veel zin in. Ze zou ook weer haar grootvader zien en professor Anderling die ze een beetje als oma zag. Ze glimlachte naar haar moeder. Opeens hoorde ze een hoop gerommel en gedaan. Christina keek verbaast, alle leerlingen waren naar huis gegaan, er waren alleen nog leraren. Ze keek haar moeder aan die meteen op haar hoede leek. "Christina verstop je hier."zei ze streng en ze duwde haar dochter voorzichtig achter een groot fluwelen gordijn. Christina voelde haar hart van angst tekeer gaan. Ze wist door de manier waarop haar moeder praten dat dit niet veel goeds was. Ze keek vannacht het gordijn hoe haar moeder voorzichtig met getrokken toverstok liep. Christina durfde bijna niet te kijken toen ze een gedaante zag, maar ze kon ook niet wegkijken. Haar handen waren nat van het zweet van angst. Ze zag een man met een zilver kleurig masker en een zwart gewaad.

"Eindelijk zien we elkaar terug Elisabeth Perkamentus."Zei de dooddoener. "Nu is de tijd gekomen om te sterven!" Christina's adem stokte van angst in haar kil. Ze wist wat die gedaante was.

"Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien.

"Hoorde Christina haar moeder zeggen. Ze zag hoe haar moeder en de dooddoener hun stokken ophieven en non-verbaal een spreuk afvuurde. De dooddoener werd lichtjes geraakt. Bij haar moeder kwam er een dikke snee in haar borstkast. Weer opnieuw volgde er een spreuk, nu had de dooddoener een iets grotere verwonding. Maar die was niets vergeleken de verwonding van Christina's moeder. Ze was geraakt op haar keel. De dooddoener lachte.

"Zie je wel, ik win."De dooddoener wist dat Elisabeth dit niet kon overleven. Christina zag de dooddoener snel weg vluchten. Haar grootvader Albus Perkamentus kwam aanrennen. Hij bukte neer bij zijn dochter Elisabeth. Hij was nu niet instaat de dooddoener achterna te gaan. Christina kwam achter het gordijn vandaan en zakte huilend op haar knieën naast haar moeder. "Mama, ga niet dood."Snikte Christina. Elisabeth tilde met moeite haar hand op, ze ademde heel moeilijk, en verloor veel bloed. Door de spreuk waarmee de wond was veroorzaakt kon het niet meer geheeld worden. Wat Perkamentus ook deed, de magie was te duister. Christina had de hand van haar moeder vast, en Elisabeth de haren.

"C-c-chris, wees vo-vorzichtig, ze zullen je je z-z-oeken. Je ben-t-t e-een ge-gevaar voor hun. Va-vader zorg dat ze ze veilig is." Stotterde Elisabeth. Net toen Christina wilde vragen wat ze bedoelde was het al te laat, langzaam draaiden haar moeders ogen naar boven, het licht doof en haar hand bleef slap in die van Christina hangen.[i]

Gillend werd Christina wakker, weer opnieuw had ze gedroomd over haar moeder die stierf, weer opnieuw de raadselachtige woorden. Niemand wou haar ooit vertellen wat haar moeder had bedoelt. Zelfs haar grootvader niet. Christina vroeg zich af of hij het überhaupt wel wist. De tranen stroomde over haar wangen. Severus die naast haar had liggen slapen was wakker geworden van het gegil en meteen opgesprongen naar Christina toe. "Wat was er?"Vroeg hij geschrokken. Alleen hij was nog op de ziekenzaal. Melian en Remus waren weg gegaan. Severus had geen idee waarheen, en ergens wilde hij het ook niet weten! "Ik had gewoon een nachtmerrie."Zei ze met een trillerige stem. Severus aaiden over haar rug en op de een of andere manier kalmeerde dit Christina. "Waarover?"vroeg Severus voorzichtig aan haar.

"De dood van mijn moeder…"zei ze nog altijd trillerig.

Severus keek verbaast, hij dacht altijd dat Walburga Zwarts haar moeder was, maar die leefde toch nog? En ze had toch een hekel aan haar?

"Waarneer is Walburga overleden?"Vroeg hij.

Christina schudde haar hoofd. "Zij leeft nog, zij is niet mijn moeder. Maar Elisabeth Perkamentus, de dochter van professor Perkamentus is mijn moeder."zei ze toen.

Severus schudde zijn hoofd, hij had het kunnen weten. Walburga was hellemaal geen familie van Perkamentus en Orion ook niet, dus had het nooit gekund dat Walburga haar moeder was.

"Ze is vermoord."Besloot Christina toen maar uit te leggen. "Waar ik bij was…ik was vijf."zei ze. Severus keek haar geschrokken aan dat had hij niet verwacht.

"Dat is niet fijn."Zei Severus toen, hij vond het maar stom klinken maar wist ook niet wat hij anders had moeten zeggen tegen haar.

Christina knikte en liet uitgeput haar hoofd tegen Severus zijn schouder aanzakken. Ze wist ook niets meer te zeggen.

Melian liep samen met Remus een beetje buiten rond. Niemand mocht Zweinstein momenteel in. Eerst moest er gekeken worden waardoor het vuur ontstaan was, en de schade herstelt worden. Verderop het terrein van Zweinstein was een mega grote tent opgeslagen waarin alle leraren en leerlingen konden slapen. Remus en Melian hadden allebei geen zin om al te slapen. Nog te wakker van alles wat er gebeurt was.

"Zullen we anders wat gaan drinken in zweinsveld?"Vroeg Remus toen een beetje verlegen en ongemakkelijk. "Of heb je geen zin om daar hellemaal heen te lopen?"voegde hij er snel aan toe. Melian keek even op.

"Nee, nee ik vind het niet erg om te lopen, laten we dat maar doen." Zei ze snel.

"Hier zo doelloos rondlopen heeft ook niet echt zin vind ik."

Remus glimlachte en knikte dat ze daarin gelijk had.

"Heb je het niet koud?"Vroeg hij toen bezorgt. Aangezien Melian geen jas aan had door dat ze zo snel had moeten vluchten.

Melian aarzelde, ja ze had het koud, maar moest ze dat zeggen? Voor Melian ook maar iets kon zeggen had Remus al zijn jas uit gedaan en om haar schouders geslagen.

"Hier doe deze maar aan, dat is een stuk warmer. Ik kan de kou wel hebben."glimlachte hij.

Hij kon de kou beter weerstaan omdat hij een weerwolf was, maar dat zou hij haar niet zeggen. Iedereen voordeelde hem er altijd op. Behalve zijn eigen vrienden en Christina. Helaas waren of al zijn vrienden veder dood, of zo als Sirius in Azkaban.

Remus kon nog steeds niet geloven dat Sirius het had gedaan.

"Dank je."zei Melian verlegen tegen Remus. Remus glimlachte.

"Geen Dank Melian."Zei hij op zijn beurt.

Remus bood haar een arm aan, en Melian haakte de haren erdoor heen. Toen Remus haar even aankeek ging er een raar gevoel door zijn maag. Het viel hem op dat ze erg mooie bruine ogen had. Het leek een beetje op de ogen van haar broer, maar dan vriendelijk en niet kil. Melian straalde een soort van warmte uit, waarbij hij zich aan de ene kant ongemakkelijk bij voelde maar aan de andere kant ook erg prettig. Vrolijk samen pratend vertrokken ze naar Zweinsveld.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoofdstuk 4: Azkaban

Het was ongeveer twee weken later. Eindelijk mocht Christina van de ziekenzaal. Ze moest zo lang blijven omdat haar longen erg beschadigt waren geweest. Zelfs met magie moest ze lang rusten om beter te worden. Nu nog mocht ze maar halve dagen les. In plaats van de helle dag. Die twee weken lang hadden Melian, Severus en Remus haar gezelschap gehouden.

Christina had zich net aangekleed en wilde de ziekenzaal uitlopen. Toen ze de deur open deed zag ze Severus ervoor staan hij had een reis mantel aan en glimlachte naar haar.

"Heey Chris."Zei hij glimlachend. In de afgelopen weken zou je wel kunnen zeggen dat Severus en Christina vrienden waren geworden.

"Ga je weg?"Vroeg Christina droevig toen ze de reis mantel zag.

"Ja, en jij gaat mee."Glimlachte Severus naar haar, en haalde haar reis mantel te voorschijn.

"Wat gaan we doen?"Vroeg ze toen verbaast ze had geen idee.

"Een verassing."Zei Severus rustig, hij glimlachte. Zelf vond hij het een stuk minder leuk wat ze gingen doen maar hij wist dat hij Christina er erg blij mee zou gaan maken.

Verbaast pakte Christina haar mantel aan en sloeg die rustig om haar heen.

"Ze mag zich niet te druk maken!"riep madame Pleister die net was aankomen lopen vanuit haar kantoortje. Severus schudde zijn hoofd.

"Dat zal niet gebeuren. "Zei Severus bot tegen haar. Zo als hij altijd tegen zij collega's praten.

Madame Pleister ging beledigt terug naar haar kantoortje toen er met zo een toon tegen haar werd gesproken.

Severus keek Christina weer aan.

"Zullen we dan maar?"vroeg hij aan haar en hij boot haar zijn arm aan.

Christina knikte en pakte zijn arm toen voorzichtig aan. Ze liepen met ze tweeën naar buiten.

Veel leerlingen keken hun raar aan, omdat Severus tegen de rest van de school een botte zak was. Alleen voor Melian en Christina was hij aardig, en aan Perkamentus toonde hij respect.

Veder beschouwde hij iedereen als minder, dom of onnozel. Soms had hij er ook gewoon geen zin in om aardig te doen.

Christina hield nog steeds zijn arm vast en negeerde gewoon de blikken van haar mede leerlingen. Jason Vrazal, een volbloed tovenaar uit Griffoendor keek Severus vuil aan. Het was algemeen bekend dat hij een oogje had op Christina en er alles aan deed om haar hart voor zich te winnen. Maar Christina had nooit interesse of ook maar iets in hem getoond. Ze voelde niets voor hem.

Severus keek naar Christina of alles wel goed met haar ging en of ze dit wel kon hebben. Hij vroeg zich af waar Melian was gebleven, hij had haar al een tijdje niet gezien net als Remus Lupos. Hij vertrouwde het voor nog geen knoet. Een weerwolf was niet te vertrouwen vond hij. In zijn derde jaar was hij er dankzij een grap van Sirius Zwarts achter gekomen wat Remus was, maar hij had van Perkamentus moeten zweren het nooit aan een ander te zeggen. Al dacht Severus dat Christina het wel zou weten aangezien ze Remus al lang genoeg kende en Sirius een van de beste vrienden van Remus was geweest.

Severus vond dat Melian en Remus het net ietsjes te goed konden vinden.

Ook Christina had opgemerkt hoe goed die twee het kunnen vinden.

"Als we het terrein van Zweinstein af zijn, verdwijnsel ik ons naar de plek van bestemming."Zei Severus tegen Christina.

"Is goed."zei Christina tegen hem, ze was erg nieuwsgierig naar waar ze heen gingen. Ze glimlachte naar hem. Er ging toch wel een kriebel van spanning door haar buik heen. Als een klein kind die niet kan wachten met haar kerst cadeautjes open te maken, voelde ze zich.

Melian glimlachte naar Remus, ze liepen door zweinsveld zo als ze wel vaker deden samen de laatste tijd. "Vandaag mag Christina van de ziekenzaal."Zei Melian tegen Remus.

"Aah dat is mooi."zei hij vrolijk. Hij merkte dat hij altijd vrolijk was bij Melian in de buurt.

"Ik heb een baantje hier in zweinsveld gekregen bij een boekenwinkel."Vertelde Remus aan Melian. "Dus ik blijf in de buurt voorlopig. "Grijnsde hij, omdat hij een weerwolf was kon hij erg moeilijk aan baantjes komen, dus was hij erg blij dat hij er hier één had gevonden. Ook was hij er blij mee omdat hij dan bij Melian en Christina in de buurt kon blijven. In die twee weken dat hij hier was gebleven omdat Christina op de ziekenzaal lag, en hij Sirius had beloofd op Christina te letten. Waren hij en Melian erg goede vrienden geworden. Ze gingen er vaak samen tussen uit, maar bijna altijd weg van Zweinstein. Omdat hij wist dat als Severus erachter zou komen het voor problemen zou zorgen. Remus had Melian uitgelegd waarom Severus zo een hekel aan hem had. Ergens begreep Melian het niet. Remus had nooit écht wat gedaan. Het waren meer Sirius en James geweest die het hadden gedaan. Maar aan de andere kant…Remus had er wel altijd bij gezeten en toekeken zonder ook maar iets gedaan te hebben. Dus daardoor kon ze wel begrijpen dat Severus hem niet mocht. Alleen dat Severus, Remus erom haten vond ze wel wat ver gaan. Ze besloot zich er maar niet mee te bemoeien, het gedoe speelde al veel te lang. Dat was iets tussen hun en zij had er niets mee te maken.

"Aah mooi!"riep Melian super blij uit. "Gefeliciteerd!" ze was echt heel erg blij dat Remus bleef, waarom kon ze niet precies verklaren. Wat ze wel wist was dat het erg goed tussen hun klikte, en dat ze erg gehecht was geraakt aan Remus. Ze glimlachte. Ze vond het rot voor hem dat al ze vrienden dood waren en dat één van hun opgesloten zat wegens de moord op zijn vrienden. Remus moest zich wel erg eenzaam voelen. Melian was blij dat ze er voor Remus kon zijn.

"Dan kunnen we elkaar tenminste gewoon blijven zien, nu Chris beter is en hoef je niet weg."ze ze vrolijk.

Remus knikte glimlachend.

"Dat klopt ja." Zei hij tegen haar. Zal Severus leuk vinden als die erachter komt. Dacht Remus.

"Heb je zin om naar het park te gaan?"Vroeg Remus toen aan Melian. Hij vond het wel fijn om even van het dorpje weg te zijn en op een rustige plek alleen met Melian te zijn.

"Is prima hoor, ik weet alleen niet waar het zit. Dus je moet wel de weg wijzen."Zei ze lichtjes verlegen. Ze keek hem aan en voelde dat ze rood kleurde, dat gebeurde altijd als ze hem recht aankeek. Ook voelde ze hoe haar hart weer sneller ging kloppen. Ze wist niet waardoor het kwam dat ze dat altijd had als ze Remus aankeek. Ze vroeg zich af wat het betekende. Samen liepen ze richting het park.

Severus was met Christina in zweinsveld aangekomen. Hij gromde lichtjes toen hij Remus en Melian arm in arm zag lopen. Hij besloot er later wel over te praten met Melian, nu ging eerst even Christina's verassing voor, als ze te laat zouden komen zou het namelijk niet meer door kunnen gaan. Hij pakte Christina stevig vast.

"Hou me erg goed vast Chris, anders word je verbrokkeld."Zei Severus waarschuwend. Christina pakte hem erg strak vast. Ze voelde zich alsof ze door een dunne rubberen buis werd geperst. Ze voelde dat ze geen adem kreeg. Ze was blij toen ze klaar waren. Christina kon zelf nog niet verschijnselen, ze zou pas over een paar maanden 17 zijn, dan zou ze pas ervoor mogen leren. Ze zag hoge kille muren, ze voelde zich verdrietig. Ze wist al gauw waar ze waren. Azkaban. Ze was Severus erg dankbaar ze zou nu haar broer weer zien. Maar ze was bang. Er verscheen een dementor. Hij stak een rotte hand vanonder zijn gewaad -of iets wat erop moest lijken- uit. Hij gebaarde dat ze hem moesten volgen. Dementors waren erg onbetrouwbaar dus had Severus zijn toverstok in de aanslag. Klaar om een patronus op te roepen als het nodig was. Hij drukte Christina voor de zekerheid dicht tegen zich aan. Voor het geval de dementor zich aan haar wou vergrijpen. Christina was door alles wat er gebeurt was nog zwak. Ze zou zo weer op de ziekenzaal kunnen belanden als de dementor ook maar een klein beetje wat deed. Severus wist dat een dementor kon voelen als iemand zwak was, en daar zouden ze als het even kon maar al te graag gebruik van maken. De dementor bracht hun naar een kamertje, waar een geboeide man aan een tafel zat. Zijn half lange bruine haar hing voor zijn ogen, zijn blik op de tafel gericht. Zijn haar zat vol klitten. Christina rende meteen op de man af en vloog hem om de hals. Verbaast keek de man op, hij had verwacht dat dit weer een verhoring zou zijn, en niet zijn kleine zusje.

De dementor vertrok en deed de deur dicht. Hij ging voor de deur opwacht staan. Severus bleef een beetje ongemakkelijk bij de deur staan hij wist niet goed wat hij moest doen, of wat voor houding hij moest hebben.

"Christina!"riep Sirius verbaast. "Wat doe jij nou hier?"vroeg hij, hij was blij haar te zien. Maar niet blij dat hij haar zo moest zien, en hier in deze ellende moest komen.

"Jou bezoeken natuurlijk, wat anders?"vroeg Christina.

Sirius glimlachte even wrang, ze sprak nog altijd als voor heen. Bezorgt keek Sirius naar haar armen en gezicht. Er waren nog steeds sporen van brandwonden te zien.

"Wat is er gebeurt!? "Vroeg hij meteen bezorgt.

"ongeveer twee weken geleden is er een brand geweest op Zweinstein….ik zat erin vast en was bijna dood…"zei ze toen, ze besloot het hem maar eerlijk te vertellen. "Maar Severus Sneep heeft me gered."zei ze en ze gebaarde naar de deur waar Severus verscholen stond in het duister. Severus die blij was geweest dat Sirius hem nog niet had gezien keek even niet blij toen Christina naar hem wees. Nu moest Sirius hem wel hebben gezien.

"Met gevaar voor eigen leven."voegde ze er nog aan toe.

Sirius keek boos richting Severus.

"Wat doet hij hier."vroeg hij toen meteen boos. Zijn zusje wist toch dat hij Severus het meest verachte van iedereen?

"Hij heeft geregeld dat ik naar jou toe mocht."zei ze meteen. "En zonder hem was ik nu dood geweest…je zou dankbaar moeten zijn."zei Christina toen.

Een glimlach krulde even om Severus zijn lippen toen Christina dat zei.

Sirius gromde wat op een manier hoe alleen Sirius het kon. Hij besloot maar te doen alsof Severus er niet was. Dat was voor Severus en Christina het teken dat Sirius, Christina gelijk gaf.

"Gaat het nu weer goed met je?"Vroeg Sirius toen maar. Hij keek haar bezorgt aan. Hij had niet verwacht dat er zo iets was gebeurt. Christina knikte.

"Remus is op Zweinstein geweest, vanaf het gebeurde. Ik denk dat nu ik beter ben hij wel weer weggaat."Zei Christina rustig. Sirius knikte en glimlachte. Remus geloofde dat Sirius verantwoordelijk was voor de dood van hun vrienden en nog had Remus gedaan wat Sirius smeekte te doen. Op Christina te letten.

"Ik ben blij dat hij een beetje op je let."Zei Sirius toen. "Chris je wee toch dat ik Lily en James niet verraden heb?"vroeg hij toen, hij had geen tijd gehad dit met zijn zusje te bespreken, omdat hij die avond nog opgepakt was. Ze hadden Christina niet bij hem gelaten. Zelfs niet toen hij nog niet naar Azkaban was gebracht.

"Ik weet dat je dat nooit zou doen."Zei Christina meteen. Severus luisterde in stilte mee, hij was ervan overtuigd dat Sirius had gedaan, maar zei niets. Hij wilde geen ruzie met Christina erom, of haar van streek maken. Nee, daarom had hij haar niet hierheen gebracht, maar om weer een beetje blij te worden doordat ze Sirius weer even had gesproken.

Sirius glimlachte, hij was blij dat tenminste nog iemand hem geloofde.

"Hoe gaat het op school?"vroeg Sirius.

"Goed, erg goed, heb veel gemist, maar Minerva heeft al een planning voor me gemaakt hoe ik weer bij kan komen."Christina zei meestal over professor Anderling, Minerva als ze in privé waren. Christina had nooit haar echte grootmoeder gekend. Die was al overleden toen haar moeder nog jong was. Dus had Minerva zo beetje de rol van oma vervuld.

"Hoe gaat het met jou hier? Red je je een beetje? Je ziet er niet uit."

Sirius keek alsof ze iets verschrikkelijks gezegd had.

"Wie ziet er niet uit? Ik? Nee dat kan niet! Ik zie er toch altijd goed uit."grijnsde Sirius.

"Met je arrogantie is niets mis he?"Grijnsde Christina, zo reageerde Sirius altijd op dit soort dingen. Ze was blij dat hij een beetje zo reageerde.

"Het is zwaar en moeilijk, maar ik red me. Mij krijgen ze niet klein!"Zei Sirius vast beraden. Zijn rechtszaak zat eraan te komen. Sirius wist maar al te goed dat het er niet rozen kleurig voor hem uitzag. Dat de kans groot was dat hij voor de rest van ze leven in Azkaban moest blijven. Hij was ergens toch wel zenuwachtig.

"Christina."Zei Severus opeens. "Ik heb samen met professor Perkamentus geregeld, dat je bij de rechtszaak aanwezig mag zijn, en één keer paar maand onderbegeleiding van mij of professor Perkamentus op bezoek mag komen hier. Mits Zwarts daarmee akkoord gaat."en hij gebaarde oneerbiedig naar Sirius alsof het een voorwerp was waar ze het over hadden.

"Echt?"Riep Christina dolblij, ze vroeg zich af hoe hij dat geregeld had.

Sirius keek bedenkelijk wilde hij wel dat Christina hier maandelijks aan bloot gesteld werd of niet? Aan de andere kant of Perkamentus was erbij of Sneep. Hij zuchten, hij zag hoe blij Christina ermee was en besloot toen maar in te stemmen. Het zou hem ook helpen om niet volledig door te draaien als hij haar maandelijks kon zien.

"ik vind het goed."Zei Sirius toen.

Sneep knikte.

"Dan geef ik het door aan Perkamentus."zei Severus. Hij besloot weer stil te zijn.

Christina en Sirius waren aan het bij praten toen een dementor binnen kwam ten teken dat het tijd was te vertrekken. Christina knuffelde Sirius stevig.

"Hou je sterk broer, je komt hier wel uit. Ik weet dat je onschuldig bent."zei Christina toen. Ze pakte haar mantel van de stoel en deed hem weer aan. Ze drukte nog een kus op Sirius zijn wang.

"Doe jij ook maar voorzichtig en rustig aan."zei Sirius toen, hij voelde zich stukke beter nu zijn zusje was langs geweest, maar vond het zwaar dat ze weer moest vertrekken.

Christina beet op haar lip om niet in huilen uit te barsten, ze vond het vreselijk Sirius weer achter te moeten laten, en weer een maand zonder hem te moeten zitten. Severus legde een hand op haar schouder toen hij zag hoe moeilijk ze het had. Sirius voelde een steek van woede toen Severus dat deed, maar zag hoe moeilijk Christina het had, en besloot niets te zeggen. Hij liet zich weer door de dementor mee terug nemen naar zijn cel. De blijdschap die Sirius had gevoeld toen hij Christina zag was weer volledig verdwenen.

Christina en Severus liepen naar de uitgang van Azkaban om terug te gaan naar Zweinstein.

Remus en Melian liepen samen hand in hand door het park. Ze hadden niet eens goed door wat ze precies deden. Het enige wat ze door hadden was dat het goed voelde.

"Was het vandaag dat Severus, Christina mee nam naar Azkaban?"Vroeg Remus haar. Melian knikte. "Ja, dat was vandaag dat hij dat zou doen."Zei ze toen. "Hopelijk vind ze het een beetje fijn om Sirius weer te zien, ze mist hem echt."Zei Melian toen. Remus knikte en wist dat maar al te goed. Hij keek haar even aan. Ze stonden bij een erg mooie vijver, de eendjes zwommen vrolijk en kwaakte. Hij keek naar haar mooie ogen en glimlachte eventjes een beetje verlegen. Hij zag dat er een zwarte haarlok voor haar ogen was gezakt. Zacht en teder streek hij die weg. Een warm gevoel ging door Melian heen, de plek waar Remus haar had aangeraakt tintelde. Ze voelde hoe haar adem stokte toen Remus iets dichterbij kwam met zijn gezicht. Haar hart leek uit haar borst te kloppen. Zachtjes voelde ze hoe zijn lippen de haren raakte. Al snel waren ze verstrengelt in een gepassioneerde kus. Remus voelde zich geweldig. Na een aantal minuten verbraken ze de zoen. Melian besefte wat ze gedaan hadden, ze voelde zich vreemd en wist niet goed wat ze moest doen, en of ze Severus nu wel of niet verraden had. Kon ze Severus dit wel maken? Dacht ze bij zichzelf. "I-ik moet gaan."zei Melian vlug. "Ben vergeten op school dat ik een een afspraak had."verzon ze snel."met een leraar."Voor Remus iets kon zeggen was ze gaan, en liet ze Remus ontdaan achter.

Melian vond het zielig voor Remus, maar ze moest eerst goed nadenken over alles en of dit echt wel precies was wat ze wilde.

Christina voelde dat ze niet langer haar tranen in kon houden toen ze weer de hal van Zweinstein betreden en zonder dat ze het wilde stroomde de tranen over haar wangen. Ze vond het vreselijk haar broer daar te moeten laten, maar ze wist ook dat het niet anders was. Dat ze er niets aan kon doen. Ze kon alleen hopen dat hij vrij zou worden gesproken. Meer kon ze niet doen, hoe moeilijk en vreselijk ze het ook vond. Christina was zo overmand van verdriet dat ze niet door had dat ze werd aangestaard door van alles en iedereen. Iedereen keek Severus bestraffend aan alsof hij de dader was. Severus was zich bewust van de blikken en besloot dat het beter was als ze naar zijn kantoor of iets zouden gaan. Als ze hier maar weg gingen.

"Nog één zo blik hazelaar en je kan nablijven!"riep Severus streng naar een jonge die maar bleef staren. Snel zetten hij het op een loopje.

"kom Chris, dan gaan we naar mijn kantoor. Dan kan je wat drinken, even rustig zitten en bijkomen."Zei hij vriendelijk.

Christina knikte, niet instaat om te spreken.

Rustig liepen ze samen de stenen trappen af op weg naar de kerkers. Veel mensen vonden het daar altijd eng, maar Christina maakte het niets uit. Ze wist niet precies waar zijn kantoor was omdat ze er nog nooit was geweest. Tot nu toe was Severus alleen maar naar haar toegekomen op de ziekenzaal. Severus keek haar eventjes bezorgt aan. Madame Pleister had nog gezegd dat ze zich niet te druk mocht maken. Hij hoopte maar dat dit niet te druk was.

Na een minuut of tien waren ze aangekomen bij zijn kantoor. Hij opende een zwarte eiken houten deur. Christina keek verbaast rond er stonden op planken allemaal potten met dieren op sterk water of insecten, ze vroeg zich af waarom hij dat had. Ze zag twee mooie zwarte leren antieke stoelen staan. Ze naam plaats op de stoel voor het bureau, ze nam aan dat Severus achter

het bureau wou zitten en het niet erg vond als ze ging zitten.

Severus liep naar een kleine ketel toe en deed er water in. Met zijn stok stak hij het vuur aan en zetten de ketel erop voor thee. "Wees maar gerust hoor in die ketel worden geen brouwsels gemaakt."zei hij in een poging haar aan het lachen te maken. Christina glimlachte wrang.

"Dank je dat je dit voor me hebt geregeld, ik vind het echt heel lief van je, en ik ben er echt heel erg blij mee."Zei ze toen gemeend. Ze streek haar haren even achter haar horen, en droogde haar ogen.

"Graag gedaan, ik weet hoe belangrijk je broer voor je is. Als Melian daar zou zitten zou ik ook erg blij zijn als iemand voor me zou regelen dat ik naar haar toe kon."Zei hij gemeend. Hij pakte de stoel en zette die naast haar.

"Hoe voel je je?"Vroeg hij lichtelijk bezorgt. Al wilde Severus het niet toe geven hij was op de een of andere manier toch wel gehecht aan Christina geraakt.

"Moe, heel erg moe."zei ze toen eerlijk tegen hem.

"Hiernaast is mijn kamer, ga anders even daar op bed liggen en slapen. Ik ben gewoon hier. Ik heb nog een hoop nakijk werk. Dan hoef je niet hellemaal naar de andere kant van het kasteel om even te gaan liggen."bood Severus haar aan.

Christina keek even verbaast en dacht na, misschien was het wel verstandig ze had geen idee hoe ze het zou halen naar de andere kant van het kasteel zo erg moe was ze.

"Graag, maar mag ik eerst wel thee?"Vroeg ze poeslief aan Severus.

Severus lachte.

"Worden we brutaal juffrouw Zwarts? Anders moet u nablijven hoor!" zei Severus nep dreigend.

"O nee toch!"riep Christina die deed alsof ze niet snapte dat het een grapje was.

"Ja, ja, en dan mag je ketels schrobben hoor met een tandenborstel!"riep Severus tegen haar zogenaamd erg boos. Hij was al lang blij dat ze weer kon lachen even keken ze elkaar aan en barste ze in lachen uit. Christina vroeg zich af toen ze uit gelachen waren, waarom die tegen andere zó kil was maar tegen haar en Melian zo losjes. Misschien had hij wel veel ellende te verwerken gehad dacht Christina toen. Severus merkte dat de thee klaar was en schonk het in twee bekers in. Eén gaf hij aan Christina en één nam hij zelf. "Je hoeft er geen suiker aan toe te voegen, de thee maakt zich net zo zoet uit zichzelf als de drinker wilt."Zei Severus toen.

Christina knikte, en blies, ze nam een slokje en merkte dat Severus gelijk had.

"Severus…dank je voor alles wat je voor me doet. Ik vind het echt super fijn."glimlachte ze naar hem. Severus knikte, hij had soms moeite met zijn emtoie's te tonen en wist niet goed hoe hij hier op moest reageren. Dat wist Christina maar al te goed, daarom vond ze het ook niet erg. Ze gaapte eventjes.

"Dan ga ik maar liggen."Zei Christina. Severus knikte en opende voor haar de deur. Christina ging de kamer in en sloot de deur.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoofdstuk 5: Keuzes

Christina opende langzaam haar ogen, ze had geen idee hoe laat het was. Ook was Christina even vergeten waar ze was, maar na een aantal keer met haar ogen te knipperen en even wakker te worden. Begon het Christina al gauw te dagen. Ze was op het bed van Severus gaan liggen. Voorzichtig ging ze overeind zitten en zetten haar voeten op de grond. Het was erg donker in de kamer, dus pakte Christina haar toverstok van het nachtkastje om wat kaarzen aan te steken. Als het al zo donker was moest het wel erg laat zijn realiseerde Christina zich. Toen Christina eindelijk wat kaarzen aan had gestoken en weer wat kon zien keek ze de kamer eens goed door. Het was wel erg duidelijk dat Severus niets anders deed dan slapen in zijn kamer want er waren amper meubels of spullen te zien. Er stond dan ook alleen een tweepersoons bed, een nachtkastje met een foto van hem en Melian erop en een kast waarvan Christina dacht dat er kleding in zat. Ook zag ze nog een deur die haar eerder niet was opgevallen, nieuwsgierig keek Christina stiekem door het sleutel gat van de deur en zag toen een simpele badkamer Christina haalde haar schouders op en nam aan dat Severus meer in zijn kantoor leefden dan in zijn kamer. Voorzichtig liep ze naar de deur toe die naar Severus zijn kantoor lijden. Rustig deed ze de deur open en door wat ze daar aantrof wist ze wel zeker dat het al laat was. Ze glimlachte bij de aanblik van Severus die boven op een boek vredig lag te slapen. Christina wilde Severus niet wakker maken, maar ze was bang dat hij het koud zou hebben. Voorzichtig pakte ze zijn mantel van de kapstok en sloeg die zo voorzichtig mogelijk om hem heen. Christina glimlachte even toen ze keek naar hoe Severus sliep en ze hoopte maar dat ze hem niet wakker had gemaakt, maar opeens zonder waarschuwing schoot Severus overeind en drukte haar tegen de muur aan met zijn hand om haar keel hij keek geschrokken en verward uit zijn ogen, alsof hij verwachtten dat er iets heel ergs zou gebeuren. "Severus! Ik ben het! Christina! Laat me los ik stik!"Zei Christina met gedempte stem doordat ze geen lucht kreeg. Severus leek weer bij zinnen te komen en liet haar geschokt los en hij keerde haar de rug toe. Hoe had hij dit kunnen doen? Hij had een leerling zomaar aangevallen...als Perkamentus dit hoorden kon hij gelijk vertrekken. Het was niet zijn bedoeling geweest, maar dat was geen excuus. Severus schraapte zijn keel. "Het spijt me, het is beter als je gaat mevrouw Zwarts."Zei Severus kil en afstandelijk. De Severus die Christina meestal zag was nergens te bekennen. "Severus, wat is er?"Vroeg ze bezorgt aan hem. "Het is professor Sneep voor jou, mevrouw Zwarts, ik ben jou leraar en dat moet je niet gaan verwarren."zei Severus afstandelijk en hij keek haar kil aan, alsof hij haar gedachten kon lezen maar ook of hij zich ergens voor afsloot. "Maar Se-" begon Christina, maar Severus onderbrak haar "Het is al veel te laat en u moet terug naar uw kamer." "Severus ik wil dat je me verteld wat er aan de hand is...de afgelopen twee weken sinds je me hebt gered noem ik je al Severus buiten de lessen om en nooit heb je er wat van gezegd. Wat is er gebeurt wat heb ik verkeerd gedaan?" De tranen branden in haar ogen "Het is beter om nu te gaan mevrouw Zwarts of wilt u dat ik 50 punten van Griffoendor aftrek?"Zei Severus zo dreigend dat Christina bang begon te worden. De tranen sprongen in haar ogen, ze pakte snel haar mantel van de stoel en liep weg, ze moest terug naar haar kamer, want na vandaag hoefde ze niet meer terug naar de ziekenzaal. Al het verdriet dat ze vandaag had gevoeld kwam weer naar boven, maar nu was ze nog verdrietiger ze snapte gewoon niet wat ze had misdaan, waarom Severus opeens zo erg was omgeslagen. Het liefste wilde Christina nu naar Melian gaan maar gezien de tijd lag Melian vast wel te slapen. Christina merkte dat ze niet kon stoppen met huilen, zo kon ze de slaapzaal niet in dan zou ze alleen maar de rest wakker maken. Christina liet zich vallen op een stoel in de leerlingenkamer ze trok haar benen omhoog, sloeg haar armen over elkaar op haar benen en begroef daarin haar gezicht. Ze probeerde te stoppen met huilen, maar het wilde maar niet lukken, ze voelde zich bang, bang dat ze Severus voor altijd als vriend zou kwijt raken.

Toen Christina weg was sloeg Severus met zijn vuisten keihard tegen de muur, hij had zojuist een van de weinige personen die hij had waarschijnlijk voor goed uit zijn leven geband. En niet omdat hij het wou, maar omdat hij haar niet kon vertellen wat er aan de hand was. Niemand behalve Melian wist dit en niemand zou dat ook ooit weten als het aan hem lag. Severus keek naar zijn handen en zag dat hij zijn knokkels open had geschaafd aan de muur. Severus kon zichzelf eigenlijk wel voor zijn kop slaan. Hij had net zo goed wat anders kunnen vertellen. Hij had haar in ieder geval niet op zo een brute manier hoeven wegsturen, maar zo als zo vaak zaten zijn emoties hem in de weg en wilde hij zo min mogelijk van zichzelf bloot geven. Hij bedacht zich dat er waarschijnlijk niets meer aan te doen viel, behalve het aan Christina te vertellen maar dat kon niet, dat was geen optie. Hij besloot dat hij maar beter naar bed kon gaan, en proberen om Christina als vriendin gewoon maar te vergeten. Het kon ook hellemaal niet dat hij als leraar bevriend zou zijn met een leerling. Wat dacht hij wel niet? Severus liep vanuit zijn kantoor naar zijn slaapkamer, trok daar een grijs nachthemd aan en liep naar de badkamer. Waar hij het bloed van zijn handen wasten. Severus bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel en kwam weer tot de conclusie hoe erg hij zichzelf eigenlijk wel niet haatten. Het enige wat hij deed was de mensen waar hij om gaf kapot maken. Lily was ook door zijn schuld dood, en door zijn schuld was een kind nu wees. Severus voelde zichzelf erg rot toen hij nadacht over alles wat hij had gedaan. Hij ging in bed liggen waar hij nog een paar uur wakker lag en nadacht over al het slechts wat hij had gedaan en wat er allemaal voor slechts gebeurt was door zijn schuld…

De volgende ochtend lag Christina in haar eigen bed op de slaapzaal van Griffoendor. Ze had de helle nacht niet meer geslapen sinds de 'ruzie' met Severus, of wat het dan ook was. Christina snapte nog steeds niet wat er nou gebeurt was en waarom hij opeens zo boos op haar geworden was. Opeens voelde Christina een hand op haar schouder, ze schrok. "Sorry Chris, ik wilde je niet laten schrikken maar het is tijd om op te staan."hoorde ze Melian zeggen. Christina knikte afwezig en kwam overeind. "Je ziet eruit alsof je rechtstreeks uit de hel komt Chris."Merkte Melian droogjes op. "En bedankt voor het compliment Melian, het is nou niet bepaald regenbogen en zonneschijn als je net uit bed komt."Mompelde ze geïrriteerd terug. Christina had duidelijk een ochtend humeur. "Zooo….iemand heeft een ochtend humeur hierzo.." Melian zag de dodelijke blik in Christina haar ogen en besloot maar gewoon even niets meer te zeggen en Christina gewoon even te laten gaan soms was dat met Christina maar het beste of ze was instaat om je nog net niet letterlijk op te eten. Niets gevaarlijker dan een Zwarts met een ochtend humeur. Rustig maakte Melian zich klaar voor het ontbijt en de lessen, soms keek ze naar Christina of alles wel goed ging maar die was zich gewoon aan het aankleden. Melian ging er maar vanuit dat ze gewoon slecht geslapen had ofsow, ondertussen dacht ze aan Remus. Elke keer als ze aan hem dacht voelde ze hoe haar hart een sprongetje maakte en een kriebel in haar maag. Ze wist nog steeds niet wat ze nou moest doen. Hij had haar gekust dus dan moest hij haar toch leuk vinden?! Melian had dringend raad nodig. Aan Christina had ze momenteel vrij weinig, maar aan Severus kon ze het ook niet vragen die zou toch alleen maar zeggen dat ze zo ver mogelijk van Remus vandaan moest blijven omdat Severus hem haatte. Melian voelde zich erg schuldig dat ze Remus zomaar had achtergelaten, maar ze had gewoon echt nog even tijd nodig om te bedenken wat ze nou moest doen, of ze Remus nou echt, echt, écht leuk vond of dat het maar een bevlieging zou zijn. Ze besloot Christina later wel om raad te vragen als ze wat vrolijker was, precies toen ze dit dacht keek ze Christina even aan en bij het zien van haar verdrietige gezicht wist Melian dat dat nog wel even kon duren misschien moest ze in de tussen tijd Remus toch maar even iets laten horen. "Kom je Chris? we missen het ontbijt nog." Besloot Melian, Christina toch maar even te herinneren toen ze zag hoe erg ze liep te treuzelen. "Ik ben al klaar."zei Christina verdrietig. Melian keek even verbaast ze had weer een snauw verwacht, niet dat Chris verdrietig zou klinken. Melian besloot maar niet te vragen als Christina erover wou praten zou ze dat zelf wel doen in plaats daarvan klopte Melian even troostend op haar schouder en liepen ze samen naar het ontbijt.

Severus zat rustig zijn ontbijt te eten in de grote zaal. Nog steeds piekerend over het gebeuren met Christina, hij snapte maar niet waarom het hem zo bezig hield wat er gebeurt was vannacht en waarom hij zich er zo rot over bleef voelen dat hij Christina had weg gestuurd. Hij nam een slok van zijn koffie, een net iets te grote slok waardoor hij zich verslikte en koffie op zijn gewaad knoeide. Severus kon zich er nog net van weerhouden om niet te gaan vloeken. _great day_ dacht Severus bij zichzelf. Hij had een serieus slaap te kort, had koffie over zichzelf geknoeid waardoor hij zich weer moest gaan verkleden voor de les, bleef zich maar rot voelen over wat er met Christina was gebeurt en tot overmaat van ramp moest hij ook nog eens de dag beginnen met twee les uren aan Christina.

Melian en Christina gingen naast elkaar aan de tafel van Griffoendor zitten. Tot Melian's verbazing verscheen er opeens een briefje op haar bord, ze vroeg zich af van wie die kan. Snel vouwden ze het briefje open en las wat erop stond geschreven, haar hart sloeg weer een slag over toen ze zag van wie het briefje kwam.

_Beste Melian,_

_Ik denk dat we na gisteren wel het een en ander te bespreken hebben, als je me tenminste nog wilt spreken. Daarom wacht ik in de drie bezemstelen tot 11:00 uur op je. Ik hoop dat ik je zie voor die tijd, anders ga ik ervan uit dat je me helaas niet meer wilt spreken en dat zou ik erg betreuren._

_Groetjes Remus._

_Tuurlijk wil ik je nog spreken!_ Dacht Melian verontwaardigt bij zichzelf. Ze was ervan bewust dat Remus dat natuurlijk niet kon horen maar goed. _SHIT! Ik heb dan gewoon les! Najah pech gehad dit gaat voor! _Melian realiseerde zich alleen niet dat de eerste les van haar broer was en hij zou zeker tot op de bodem gaan uitzoeken waar ze was. "Chris, ik moet even weg. Ik beloof dat ik je later alles vertel!" zei Melian tegen Christina en voor Christina kon antwoordden renden Melian al weg. Op naar zweinsveld! Het kon haar niet schelen wat voor straf ze hiervoor zou krijgen maar ze wist zeker dat het het waard zou zijn. Zonder dat Melian het echt besefte had ze haar keuze al gemaakt. Ze was verliefd op Remus Lupos en dat zou ze hem gaan vertellen ook! Melian had een grijns op haar gezicht die ze er niet meer afkreeg. Ze voelde hoe haar hart als een gek van de opwinding tekeer ging.

Christina keek geschrokken op, ze wou reageren op wat Melian zei maar die was al weg voor ze de kans had. Christina zuchtte nu moest ze alleen veder ontbijten en naar haar eerste les. Welke les had ze eigenlijk vroeg ze zichzelf af. Ze keek op haar rooster ze voelde hoe haar maag zich van binnen omdraaiden. Haar eerste les was natuurlijk weer toverdranken, ze moest natuurlijk de dag beginnen met de leraar waarmee ze 'ruzie' of wat het dan ook was had. _Kan deze dag nog beter?_ Nu had Christina hellemaal geen honger meer ze besloot het ontbijt gewoon maar over te slaan, pakte haar spullen en ging op weg naar de kerkers. Daar aangekomen keek ze op haar horloge, ze gromde. Ze was bijna een uur te vroeg. Het zat ook allemaal niet mee vandaag. Christina liet zich langs de muur naar de grond zakken, ze kon beter even gaan zitten als ze nog een uur moest wachten, droevig keek ze voor zich uit. Ze bleef zich maar afvragen wat er gisteren nou precies gebeurt was tussen haar en Severus waarom was hij nou zo boos? Ze kon het maar niet los laten.

Severus ging vast terug naar de kerkers om een schoon gewaad aan te trekken. Hij merkte dat hij steeds chagrijniger werd. Toen hij de trappen van de kerkers afliep struikelde hij bijna over iets of iemand. Wat zijn humeur er absoluut niet beter op maakte. Hij keek om en zag dat het een leerling was. "Ik weet dat de jeugd van tegenwoordig het een en ander aan hersens ontbreekt maar is het zo moeilijk te bedenken dat je niet onderaan de trap waar mensen op en af moeten lopen moet gaan zitten dom kind?"Vroeg Severus kil, woedend draaiden hij zich om. Toen had hij spijt van zijn woordkeuze. Het was Christina geweest waarover hij struikelde. Severus werd een beetje bang van hoe dodelijk Christina hem aan keek maar dat liet hij niet merken.

_Auw! _dacht Christina toen ze een schop tegen haar rug voelde. Ze merkte hoe iemand bijna over haar struikelde toen ze opkeek zag ze meteen dat het Severus was. Ze hoorde wat hij tegen haar zei en het voelde alsof hij haar zojuist neerstak met een mes. De tranen sprongen in haar ogen. Tot gister avond waren ze nog vrienden geweest, gister nacht kregen ze de 'ruzie' en nu deed hij al zo tegen haar. "Misschien moet u gewoon uitkijken waar u loopt professor Sneep!"Riep Christina vel terug, de laatste twee woorden sprak ze spottent uit. "En als ik toch al zo dom volgens u ben kan ik net zo goed u les overslaan." Voegde ze er dodelijk aan toe na dit gezegd te hebben pakte ze haar tas op en maakte ze aanstalten om te gaan.

"Als u dat doet mevrouw Zwarts ben ik genoodzaakt aan professor Anderling uw afdelingshoofd te vertellen dat u spijbelt, punten van uw afdeling te halen en uw strafwerk op te geven." Antwoordden Severus kil, hij wilde niet zo tegen haar doen, maar een grootte mond dulden hij niet van geen enkele leerling en spijbelen ook niet. Christina moest niet gaan denken dat zij als Griffoendor leerling hierin een voorkeurspositie genoot. Die hadden alleen de zwadderaars. "Ga u gang."Snauwde Christina tegen hem en voor hij nog wat kon zeggen renden ze weg.

Severus bleef verbouwereerd achter hij had niet verwacht dat ze er echt vandoor zou gaan. _Geweldig, deze dag word steeds beter!_ Dacht hij, grommend liep hij weg naar zijn kamer om daar een schoon gewaad aan te trekken. Later zou hij wel bedenken wat hij hiermee moest doen en of hij echt zijn dreigement wel zou uitvoeren. Sneep snapte er niks meer van waarom twijfelde hij opeens aan alles. Normaal zou het hem meer dan duidelijk zijn geweest wat hij nu moest doen. Piekerend liep hij zijn kantoor binnen en kon de gedachte maar niet loslaten.

Melian was aangekomen bij de drie bezemstelen, waar ze Remus aan een tafel zag zitten hij was de ochtendprofeet aan het lezen. Ze voelde haar hart weer een slagje overslaan. Remus zat onder de littekens in zijn gezicht. Ze wist van haar broer dat hij een weerwolf was. De littekens waren niet lelijk, ze vond het juist erg aantrekkelijk. Melian voelde hoe haar handen begonnen te zweten van de zenuwen ze was toch ergens wel bang voor wat Remus ging zeggen. Rustig liep ze naar de tafel waar hij zat te lezen. "Heey"Zei Melian zwakjes. Remus glimlachte en ergens leek hij opgelucht dat ze was gekomen. "Heey, ga zitten."zei hij vriendelijk. "Wil je wat drinken?" Melian schudde haar hoofd ze was veel te zenuwachtig om wat te drinken rustig ging ze zitten en wachtte ze af wat hij tegen haar ging zeggen. "Melian het spijt me van gisteren ik had je nooit mogen zoenen."zei Remus hij liep rood aan. Melian schrok dit had ze niet verwacht, ze had een liefdesverklaring verwacht! Geen verontschuldiging! Ze wilde al in protest gaan maar Remus hief zijn hand op ten teken dat hij nog wat wou zeggen. "Ik vind je leuk Melian, écht leuk als je snapt wat ik bedoel. Maar het kan niks worden, je broer heeft je vast wel ooit over mijn ehm…probleempje vertelt neem ik aan? "vroeg Remus. Melian zuchtte opgelucht, ze snapte al waar dit heen ging Remus wou niets met haar omdat hij zichzelf als weerwolf te min vond. Nou Melian zou hem wel eens even goed van die gedachte af brengen. "Remus.."begon Melian een beetje verlegen. "Ja, ik ben op de hoogte en mij maakt het niets uit dat je dat hebt dat hoort gewoon bij je dat is gewoon wie je bent en ik kan daar mee leven, we vinden onze weg daar wel in. Ik vind je ook écht leuk Remus en ik laat dat niet verpesten door een probleempje. "zei ze lief, maar toch ook nog steeds verlegen ze schrok er zelfs van dat ze dit durfden te zeggen. Ze werd rood en keek meteen naar de grond. Remus glimlachte hij had dit antwoord eerlijk gezegd niet verwacht. Verliefd keek hij haar aan, misschien moesten ze het inderdaad gewoon maar proberen, wie weet kon dit echt lukken. Remus boog vragend voorover om Melian te kussen hij wachten af tot ze naar hem toe kwam. Melian voelde weer hoe haar hart een slagje oversloeg toen Remus naar haar toe boog, het was duidelijk wat zijn antwoord was. Ze onderdrukte een gilletje van blijdschap en boog ook voorover ze kuste hem gepassioneerd op de lippen en voelde hoe hij haar terug kusten. Melian was zo blij dat ze als ze nu niet met Remus aan het zoenen was op de tafel ging staan dansen van blijdschap.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoofdstuk 6: Vreemde verlangens

Christina slaakte een zucht, wat moest ze nu gaan doen? Doordat ze boos weg gelopen was had ze nu de eerste twee uur 'vrij' nou eigenlijk had ze zichzelf vrij gegeven maar goed. _Misschien maar even wat slaap inhalen._ Murmelde Christina in zichzelf. Christina liep naar de slaapzaal, ze deed alleen haar gewaad en schoenen uit. De rest van haar kleding liet ze aan. Ze sloot haar ogen om te slapen, als snel was Christina weg in een diepe slaap.

Severus stond voor de klas, nog steeds woedend over Christina's brutaliteit, maar ook nog steeds verbaast dat iemand zo tegen hem in durfden te gaan op die manier. De laatste persoon die dat zo had gedaan was Lily Evers –Severus weigerde te erkennen dat ze nu Lily Potter heette- en die was nu dood door zijn schuld. Waar Severus zichzelf nog steeds elke dag om haatte. Snel verbranden Severus die gedachten uit zijn hoofd, hij mocht niet meer aan haar denken. _Conceal, don't feel_

Dacht Severus bij zichzelf. Lily was de eerste persoon waarop hij verliefd was geworden en nog steeds was en het zou ook de laatste persoon zijn waarvoor hij die gevoelens had. zwoer hij zichzelf. Het bracht andere niets anders dan ellende. Iedereen waarvan hij hield gebeurden altijd wel wat vreselijks. Hij keek de klas rond de laatste leerlingen waren nog net op tijd binnen gekomen.

"Goed pak allemaal jullie boek, bladzijde 110, volg het recept en maak het." Klonk het kil door het lokaal. "Maar meneer! Dat is de drank van de levende dood, niemand van ons kan dat zonder hulp." Riep een leerling bang. "Ik zie dat zeven jaar les aan Zweinstein niet aan u verspilt is mevrouw Steele" De stem van Severus droop bijna letterlijk van het sarcasme "Het is de bedoeling dat u dingen zelf leert te doen in mijn les en niet dat alles voor uw uitgekauwd word. Wie nu niet begint mag het lokaal verlaten en krijgt een Z" snel begonnen alle leerlingen aan de opdracht. Mevrouw Steele keek verbaast om zich heen. Dit was de eerste keer dat Sneep echt uitviel tegen een leerling en het idee kwam bij haar op dat professor Sneep niet zo makkelijk en aardig was als dat hij leek en dat ze misschien maar beter niet te veel problemen konden veroorzaken in de klas. Blijkbaar had de klas dit ook door want het was opeens dood en dood stil.

Toen Severus bezig was met op te schrijven welke leerlingen afwezig waren merkte hij op dat Melian er niet was. Severus vond dat maar vreemd, na de les zou hij wel uitzoeken waar ze was.

_**~~Droom Christina~~ **_

_**Christina was bezig met strafregels schrijven, ze had haar huiswerk niet optijd ingeleverd dus kreeg ze strafwerk van professor Sneep. Daar had Christina echter niks op tegen ze vond het wel prima zo alleen met Severus Sneep in een lokaal. Vanuit haar ooghoeken hield ze elke beweging die hij maakte in de gaten, toen hij naar haar keek, keek ze snel weer naar haar strafwerk en begon haastig veder te schrijven. Christina's gezicht werd vuur rood. Zonder dat ze het door had was Sneep achter haar komen staan en boog zich over haar strafwerk heen. "U schiet niet erg op mevrouw Zwarts, misschien als u iets meer doorschrijft kunnen we voor het schooljaar eindigt hier nog weg." Het sarcasme droop van zijn stem af, waardoor Christina nóg roder werd dan ze al was. Ondanks haar rode wangen waagde Christina het toch om Sneep aan te kijken waardoor haar maag een salto maakte en Christina zich realiseerde hoe erg ze zich eigenlijk wel niet tot hem aangetrokken voelden. Tot haar genoegen bleef Sneep haar ook aankijken. Christina's hart klopte zo hard dat ze het gevoel kreeg dat haar hart uit haar bost zou kloppen en vrolijk weg zou wandelen. Ze kon niet anders doen dan hem stom aan te blijven kijken alsof ze in een soort trans was. "Profe-" begon Christina maar werd tot stilte gemaand toen Sneep zijn hand op de haren plaatste. Stokstijf bleef ze zitten niet wetend wat te doen of hoe te reageren, niet langer kon zij haar verlangen voor hem verbergen en boog ze zich met gesloten ogen voorover en raakte haar lippen de zijne. Tot haar genoegen voelde Christina hoe hij haar gepassioneerd terug kuste. Zonder hun kus te verbreken stonden ze op. Christina's handen gingen over zijn lichaam langzaam maakte zij zijn gewaad los terwijl hij het haren uitdeed. Voordat ze het wist zat ze op zijn bureau en ging het verlangen als een warm vuur door hun lichaam.**_

Christina schrok op uit haar droom ze zat rechtop in bed, gechoqueerd over wat ze zojuist had gedroomd. '_**Oh nee!'**_ Dacht ze bij haar zelf. '_**Echt niet! ik ben absoluut niet verliefd op hem! Het was maar gewoon een rare droom! Meer niet'**_

Dwong ze zichzelf te geloven. Christina ging weer liggen en draaide zichzelf om, om weer in een droomloze slaap terug te vallen.

Aan het einde van de dag zat Christina in de leerlingenkamer ze was nog steeds chagrijnig van alles wat er gebeurt was die dag. Het was bijna tijd voor het avond eten en Christina besefte dat Melian nog steeds niet terug was. Ze vroeg zich af waar Melian in godsnaam gebleven was en of ze op tijd terug zou zijn voor het avond eten. Christina besloot nog 10 minuten te wachten en als Melian er dan nog niet zou zijn dan zou ze maar alleen gaan. Geïrriteerd keek Christina om zich heen waardoor geen enkele mede student het in zijn hoofd haalde ook maar één woord te zeggen. Het was algemeen bekend dat als Christina een pokken humeur had je haar maar beter met rust kon laten. Net toen ze wou opstaan om naar de grote zaal te gaan kwam Melian de leerlingenkamer binnen lopen.

"Zo! Daar ben je eindelijk!"Riep Christina boos. "Zo doe is even rustig, je hoeft niet gelijk zo bitchy te doen Chris! Ben je ongesteld ofsow?!" Riep Melian verontwaardigt ze wou Christina graag over haar en Remus vertellen, maar niet als ze zo deed. Christina werd rood. "Nee ik ben niet ongesteld!"Mompelde ze omdat Christina niet wou gaan schreeuwen. "Het komt door die geweldige broer van je! Die totaal niet zo aardig is als dat hij lijkt! Sirius had gewoon gelijk…." "Waag het niet! Waag het niet te zeggen dat Sirius gelijk had in wat hij míjn broer heeft aangedaan! Het was gemeen en slecht van Sirius omdat te doen! Hij heeft nooit het recht gehad, en Severus is geweldig! Hij gaat door het vuur voor de mensen van wie hij houd en heeft er alles voor over om die mensen te beschermen!" Schoot Melian gelijk in de verdediging. "Alleen zo jammer dat hij van niemand houd, hij is kil, egoïstisch, bitter, cynisch, hij is een lafaard en houd van niemand behalve zichzelf!" ging Christina veder, ze had meteen spijt van haar woorden en wist dat hier niets van waar was, maar ze zat zo erg in de knoop met haar gevoelens dat ze alleen nog maar aan de min punten van Sneep wou denken en niet aan de goede kanten. "Dat is niet waar! En dat weet je donders goed! Heb je je eigen broer wel eens gezien? Hij is zo zelfvoldaan als maar kan! En weet je wat? De grootse lafaard die er is! Is Sirius! Hij heeft zijn eigen vrienden, zijn beste vrienden nog wel verraden aan jeweetwel daarom zit hij nu in Azkaban, of ben je dat soms eventjes vergeten Christina?"Melian kreeg nu net zo een stekelige toon in haar stem als dat haar broer had wanneer hij écht boos werd. Je kon nu duidelijk zien dat de oh zo lieve Melian die geen vlieg kwaad leek te doen, toch echt wel het zusje van Severus Sneep was. Christina zei niets meer, de tranen sprongen in haar ogen, ze keek Melian vol ongeloof aan. Het ergste waarop ze Christina kon pakken had ze zojuist gedaan. Nooit had ze verwacht dat Melian dit tegen haar zou zeggen hoe erge ruzie ze ook zouden krijgen. Melian was nog altijd boos om wat Christina had gezegd, maar besefte ook dat ze te ver was gegaan toen ze zag dat het huilen Christina nader stond dan het lachen. "Chris het-." Begon Melian, maar voordat ze haar zin kon afmaken was Christina al weg gerend. Melian bleef alleen achter met haar schuld gevoel.

Christina was weggerend voor ze echt in tranen was uitgebarst, dat geluk gunde ze Melian niet. Huilend zakte ze tegen de muur aan, ze was in een kamer waarvan ze wist dat de meeste leerlingen hem niet konden vinden. Overal stonden schilderijen op de grond, het was de ruimte waar de schilderijen waar geen ruimte meer voor was opgeslagen werden. -Tot grote verontwaardiging van de schilderijen zelf natuurlijk, dat ze hier maar in een kamer stonden in plaats van te hangen op een mooi plekje in het kasteel- Sirius was de enige familie die ze écht had en waar ze écht van had gehouden, nog altijd weigerde ze te geloven dat Sirius echt een moordenaar was, al wist ze diep van binnen niet meer wat ze nou moest geloven….

Melian was weer terug in de toren van Griffoendor, ze had net gegeten en gehoopt dat Christina inmiddels weer uit haar hol was gekropen –waar dat hol dan ook mocht zijn- maar helaas was dat niet het geval. Melian zuchtte even en wist niet zo goed wat ze nu moest doen, al snel bedacht ze om even langs te gaan bij Severus, misschien kon ze er dan achter komen waarom Christina in zo'n graf humeur was geweest. Stiekem wou ze ook gewoon graag haar broer eventjes zien.

Severus was bezig met een of ander experimenteel brouwsel te maken –iets wat hij vaker deed als hij gespannen was, wat hem hielp om weer helder na te denken- toen er onverwachts op de deur geklopt werd. Even overwoog Severus om net te doen of hij er niet was, ergens verwachten hij half om half dat het Christina zou zijn, en dat was nou precies iets waar hij momenteel geen zin in had, maar aan de andere kant wie weet was het zijn zusje. "Binnen!"Zei hij met een ijzige stem, toen Melian haar hoofd naar binnen stak verzachten zijn blik.

"Ben je ook al in zo'n goed humeur?"Vroeg Melian behoedzaam, ze stak nog steeds alleen maar haar hoofd om de deur heen, als hij ook al in zo'n rot humeur zou zijn, zou ze snel weg gaan. Één ruzie vond ze wel meer dan genoeg voor vandaag. "Wie heeft er nog meer een rot humeur dan?"Vroeg Severus ongeïnteresseerd terwijl hij veder ging met zijn drankje. Nog steeds op haar hoede stapte Melian het kantoor binnen. "Christina."Antwoordde ze op een toon alsof het overduidelijk was geweest dat ze Christina bedoelde en Severus het gewoon had moeten ruiken. Severus maakte een geluid wat iets weg had van een grom en een zucht door elkaar en zei er veder niets op. "Jullie hebben dus ruzie gehad."concludeerde Melian aan de hand van hoe Severus reageerde. "Ja, en ik ga je niet vertellen waarom."Zei Severus gelijk. "Het word tijd dat ik haar als een leerling ga behandelen net als ik iedere leerling behandel." Voegde hij er aan toe.

"Net zo als je mij als ieder ander behandelt?"vroeg Melian poeslief. "En net zo als dat je de Zwadderaars behandelt?" ging ze toen vrolijk veder.

"Dat is anders."Zei Severus ijzig, die veder ging met de toverdrank te bestuderen, hij maakte aantekeningen en gooiden er boterbloemen bij, de drank begon onheilspellend te sissen en veranderde van rood naar gif groen. "hmhm." Zei Melian met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen en geloofde er geen bal van dat dat anders was. "Oh jeeh, wat voor gif ben je aan het brouwen en wie ga je nu weer vermoorden." Voegde ze er sarcastisch aan toe. "Niemand."sneerde hij terug. "Weet je, volgens mij vind je haar gewoon leuk, en ben je daarom zo gepikeerd, normaal trek je je namelijk hellemaal niets aan van ruzie met mensen of als leerlingen je niet mogen." Severus keek Melian aan alsof zij zojuist krankzinnig was geworden, en op een toon alsof hij tegen iemand sprak die in het gekkenhuis zat, zei hij: "Ik zeg dit maar één keer, en luister goed dan zal ik het je uitleggen. Ik zag Christina heel heel even als een vriendin tot ik weer bij me volle verstand kwam en besefte dat ze hellemaal geen vriendin van me is want ik ben haar leraar en zij is mijn leerling, laten we die verhouding veral zo houden en nee ik vind haar dus niet leuk!"

"Oke, als jij het zegt."Zei Melian, stiekem was ze daar ook wel opgelucht om, dat Christina haar beste vriendin was betekende het niet gelijk dat ze ook wou dat Christina en Severus wat kregen. Dan zou ze haar broer en beste vriendin in één klap kwijt zijn en dat was niet de bedoeling. "En daarbij, een relatie met een leerling krijgen is wel het stomste wat je zo een beetje kan doen als je je baan hier wilt houden en volgens mij wil je dat wel."voegde Melian daar nog aan toe. "Je meent het…goed gezien." Voegde Severus er sarcastisch aan toe. "Maar goed, als je klaar bent met dit kruisverhoor Melian, hoe is het met je?"

Het was duidelijk dat Severus graag over wou gaan op een ander onderwerp, dus besloot Melian dat dat ook maar het beste was. Het onderwerp Christina was bij deze afgesloten. "Goed, erg goed."Zei ze toen vrolijk, misschien wel iets te vrolijk. Ze wilde nog niet aan Severus vertellen dat ze zojuist met één van zijn grootste vijanden een relatie had, het leek haar verstandiger omdat pas later aan haar broer te vertellen als ze ook wat zekerder was van haar zaak en wat langer met Remus had en Severus niet al chagrijnig was.

"Waarom gaat het zo goed dan?" vroeg Severus, de argwaan klonk door in zijn stem. Hij boorde haar ogen in de haren. "Oh gewoon, zomaar."Antwoordden Melian nonchalant die snel zijn blik ontweek, ze wist donders goed wat hij bij haar probeerde. "Ik ben gewoon ontzettend blij dat ik mijn grote broer eindelijk eens wat vaker zie." Ze probeerde hem snel af te lijden van het echte antwoord, al zat er ook wel een kern van waarheid in. Melian was erg blij dat ze haar broer nu elke dag zag, al mocht hij wel een minder strenge leraar zijn die ook wat minder huiswerk gaf als het aan haar lag.

"Oké." Antwoordden Severus toen maar droogjes, hij besloot het maar hierbij te laten hij kwam er nog wel achter wat ze bedoelde. "Je weet dat ik er niet van hou als je legitimensie op me gebruikt Severus…"zei ze toen streng tegen hem, ze klonk niet boos maar ze wou dat hij ermee ophield. Het was schending van haar privacy, hij hoefde niet álles van haar te weten. Severus keek op een zwarte klok die in zijn kantoor hing. "Je moet naar boven, de avond klok gaat bijna in en ik moet de ronde van vanavond lopen, en ik heb er niet bijster veel zin in om mijn eigen zusje strafwerk te gaan geven."Zei hij toen zogenaamd streng. "Ach! Je doet toch aan voorkeursbehandelingen dus dat kan je dan bij mij ook wel doen."Zei Melian toen poeslief. Severus schudde zijn hoofd en mompelde iets wat verdacht veel leuk op wat moet ik nou weer met jou aan…maar Melian besloot net te doen alsof ze dat niet had gehoord en keek hem alleen maar glimlachend aan. "Dan zie ik je morgen wel bij toverdranken Severus."Zei ze toen. Ze drukte een kus op zijn wang en liep toen weg. "Slaap lekker."Zei ze nog voor ze door de deur verdween. Severus zuchtte nog eens even diep, pakte zijn toverstaf op en begon aan zijn rondes door het kasteel.

Het terrein van Zweinstein werd verlicht door het felle herfstzonnetje, je hoorde zachtjes het gefluit van de vogels die langzaam aan allemaal wakker begonnen te worden. Dat geluid was hard genoeg voor Melian om wakker te worden. Snel wierp ze een blik op het bed van Christina, maar er was geen Christina te zien, haar bed leek onbeslapen. Melian zuchtte even diep, haalde haar schouders op en besloot zich maar even niet druk te maken om Christina. Het was daarvoor een veel te mooie dag!

Nog net niet huppelend kwam Melian haar bed uit, ze was zo blij dat ze wat met Remus had nu! En niets kon haar blijdschap daarover verpesten. Melian hoopte dat ze Remus weer snel zou zien. Al wist ze niet hellemaal hoe ze dat moest doen zonder dat haar broer erachter kwam, maar daar zou ze zich later wel druk om maken. Snel begon ze zich aan te kleden voor het ontbijt.

Christina zat aan de ontbijt tafel, ze had zoveel make-up op dat niemand kon zien dat haar ogen gezwollen waren van het huilen en dat ze niet geslapen had. Boos keek ze richting Severus die aan de leraren tafel zat te ontbijten. Als blikken konden doden zou hij overduidelijk dood zijn geweest. Ze besloot dat ze een grondige hekel aan hem moest krijgen al wist ze zelf natuurlijk ook wel dat dat niet zou gebeuren. Opeens voelde ze iemand op haar schouder tikken. "Veel strafwerk van Sneep gehad?"Vroeg een mannen stem die niet heel intelligent klonk. Christina draaide ze zich om en zag dat het Michael Kelso was, -de hunk van de school- "Nee, dat niet."Antwoordde Christina droogjes. "Het is gewoon een eikel." "haha goeie alleen hij groeit niet aan een boom." Jep hunk van de school, maar duidelijk niet de hersens van de school dacht Christina bij zichzelf. Zijn hersens zaten duidelijk niet op een plek waar ze behoorde te zitten, maar ach Christina kon altijd wel lachen om hem. "Erhm ja.."antwoordde Christina toen maar ze wist veder niet wat ze erop moest zeggen.

"Zou je het leuk vinden om samen een keer naar Zweinsveld te gaan?"Vroeg Kelso haar toen. "Michael Kelso, vraag je me zojuist op een date?"Vroeg Christina hem toen plagerig. "Ja, natuurlijk! Waarom niet ik ben een knappe man en jij een knappe vrouw die horen elkaar te date."Zei Kelso toen terug, duidelijk zelfvoldaan over zijn eigen geniale vaststelling.

Christina schudde haar hoofd even en moest er ergens wel om lachen, stiekem gleed haar blik naar Severus en haar droom kwam weer naar boven, snel en impulsief antwoordden ze toen: "Ja, ik wil dat het een date is!" normaal zou ze nooit met iemand als Kelso uit zijn gegaan, maar ze moest zichzelf ervan verzekeren dat ze niets voelde voor Severus en misschien als ze met een andere jongen uit zou gaan zou dat wel bevestigen dat ze inderdaad niets voor Severus voelde en dat haar hersens gewoon een raar spelletje met haar speelde. "Mooi!"zei Kelso toen vrolijk. "Aankomende zaterdag?" "Prima! Zullen we nu naar de les gaan?"Vroeg ze toen ze glimlachte lief naar hem. "all right Kelso scoort opnieuw!"mompelde hij in zichzelf, en gelukkig voor hem hoorde Christina dat niet."Ja is goed." Samen gingen ze op weg naar de les van professor Anderling.

Severus keek naar Christina, wat moest ze opeens met Kelso? Vroeg hij zichzelf af, hij had Christina toch altijd wel hoger ingeschat dan dat niveau. Waarom kon het hem eigenlijk wat schelen? Dacht hij er gauw achteraan, maar ondanks dat kreeg hij het gevoel of zijn binnenste zojuist van ijs was geworden. Waarom kon hij niet verklaren. Kwaad verliet ook hij de grote zaal om in zijn lokaal de eerste les van de dag voor te bereiden uit alle macht proberend het beeld van Christina en Kelso te vergeten.


End file.
